A day in life
by dajwoh
Summary: Olivia and Alex deal with their daughter growing up. One shot.


Authors note: my first Alex/Olivia story and a happy birthday to the lovely, talented and ever gorgeous Stephanie March. Believe it or not it was actually a coincidence that I published this on the same day.

* * *

Olivia lies on the living room floor with her feet up on the couch with her eyes closed but they flutter open as she hears the footsteps of someone coming in the room.

"Mom? Why are you lying on the floor? And I thought you were working this weekend?"

"Hey sweetie. I'm okay I may have strained something in my back so I took the weekend off and this was the only comfortable position I could find"

Alex appears in the room with a smile as she shakes her head at her wife's stubbornness.

"Your mother threw her back out at work so it was a matter of being unable to work the weekend"

The young blonde covers her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter "You getting too old to chase bad guys down the street mom?"

"Hey you're lucky I can't get up right now young lady" Olivia tells her daughter with a scowl and an unheard mutter and Alex just shakes her head once again at her wife.

"Stephanie please don't tease your mother. Why don't go upstairs and do your homework before Christine comes over okay?" Alex tells her daughter before kissing the top of her head and watch as the younger version of herself makes her way up the stairs.

Alex makes her way over to where her wife is lying on the floor and after briefly hesitating she lies down next to her, feet on the couch.

"I'm getting old" Olivia states with a groan.

"Maybe it's time to get desk duty honey. Shorter days and no more running after suspects" The blonde says as she takes her wife's hand in hers.

"You're right though, this is actually kind of a comfortable lying here"

"It is, as long as you don't have to pee. Help me up babe?" Alex gently tugs her wife to her feet, receiving a grateful kiss in return. The blonde brings her fingers to her lips and smiles as she wonders how Olivia after all these years still has the same effect on her.

/

"Steph! Did you hear me? Dinner is ready!" Alex sighs as she spent the last minute calling for her daughter and not getting any response. As she comes up the stairs she hears music playing from her daughters room, sighing she walks over and just as she is about to knock she hears a moan coming from the room. With a frown she knocks on the door before opening it. What she sees makes her jaw drop and wish with all her might that she would have waited. She sees her daughter naked in bed with her equally naked best friend lying on top of her. Alex had always considered herself a well-spoken woman, she has to be with what she does for a living but finding her daughter in this situation, words fails her for the first time. The girls gasps as they both cover themselves up and hope they won't die from the embarrassment of being caught naked together in bed.

"You're lucky that I was the one walking in and not your mother" Alex says and a moment later closes her eyes as she feels her wife's hand on the small of her back.

"Why is she lucky I didn't walk in?" Olivia asks as she looks into the room with confusion written all over her face.

"Honey why don't we go downstairs and talk. Stephanie and Christine will be down shortly won't you?" She asks the girls with a pointed glare in which they both nod before Alex gently tugs Olivia's hand as they go downstairs.

"Alex what exactly was going on up there?"

"Olivia honey why don't we sit down" Alex feels like she isn't ready for this, her daughter having sex in their house. And her having to tell her wife about it was not something she never hoped she would have to do. She takes a deep breath and clasps her wife's hands in hers.

"Honey I walked in on our daughter and Christine. In bed together. Naked" She feels how Olivia tenses up when she realizes just what her wife just told her.

"She what?"

"Our daughter is sleeping with her best friend"

"Her best friend, as in Christine?"

"Yes honey Christine" Alex repeats to her wife and almost has to bite her tongue from laughing at how cute Olivia is being. After a minute of silence Alex feels Olivia relax before she lets out a big sigh.

"Our daughter is gay? Why wouldn't she tell us?" The blonde's heart aches as she looks over at her wife as brown eyes get watery. Before Alex can say anything to comfort her she hears footsteps ascending the stairs. Alex sees Olivia quickly wiping away a stray tear from her cheek before their daughter can see it. Being at a loss for words the blonde presses a loving kiss to her wife's cheek moments before the younger girls enter the room. Alex is impressed that Christine is standing tall, with her hand on her daughters back in silent support.

"How long has this been going on Stephanie?" Olivia asks in a low tone and her daughter seems to get even more nervous at her mother using her full name.

"About six months"

"Six months?!" Olivia almost shrieks making Alex's eyes widen in surprise.

"Honey it's okay" Alex says as her arm goes around the brunettes shoulder, hoping to keep her wife calm before turning towards her daughter sitting across from her.

"Is Christine the first person you've been intimate with?" Alex asks with a slight cringe at the word intimate.

"Yes. I'm in love with her" She all but whispers. Olivia opens her mouth to say something but shakes her head when no words come out, her hand going to cover her mouth.

"Stephanie you're barely 16 years old..." Olivia trails off "why wouldn't you talk to us about something this big?" The brunette asks sadly.

"Mom are you mad at me?" That question makes Olivia's eyes immediately find her daughters.

"Sweetheart why would I be mad at you for being gay? Are you gay?" She asks hesitantly in which her daughter only nods.

"Honey you have two mothers, why wouldn't we be okay with it?" She asks in a gentle voice as her hand moves to cover hers.

"I don't know"

"Of course I'm surprised but also confused as to why wouldn't tell us honey. Your mama and me always do our very best to encourage you to tell us everything that's going on in your life, because we care about you and love you more than anything. You know that right?" Stephanie nods as tears fall down her cheeks and both her mothers feel pain at seeing their daughter cry.

"I was afraid you would be disappointed" She tells them in a shaky voice, at that statement Olivia all but flies out of her chair to engulf her daughter in a hug.

"Steph no matter what you do, you could never disappoint us, ever. Do you hear me?" She says as she keeps her daughter close, her eyes closing as she feels her wife walk up behind her, her long arms going around them both.

/

Alex finishes getting ready for bed, turning off the bathroom light before she comes into the bedroom and sees her wife lying across the bed. She chuckles at the scowl on her wife's face.

"Olivia honey why are you lying across the bed?"

"I kind of just plonked down on the bed and I forgot about my back and now I can't get up" she says making Alex laugh at the pitiful pout on the brunettes face. The blonde slowly lies down on her side next to her wife placing a wet kiss on her cheek as her hand caresses her stomach.

"So what are you thinking about honey?"

"That our daughter is sexually active, in our house" Olivia says with a shudder.

"How old were you when you had sex for the first time?"

"So not the point Alex. I know she's almost 16 years old but she's still our little girl. I keep thinking about the first time I saw her. She was screaming so loud as the nurse handed her to me. As she heard my voice she stopped crying and opened her eyes and I started to cry as they looked just like yours and I fell in love for the second time in my life"

"I know honey. Our little girl is growing up. She has straight A's, she's the sweetest most caring young woman who has never done a bad thing in her life. We did good Liv, we did really good. She's so smart she will be able to get in to any college she wants"

"I know she's smart like her mama. We did good baby" Olivia says as she clasps her wife's hand in hers.

"Let me help you up babe so we can go to bed" Alex stands up and helps her injured wife up before they crawl under the blanket. Alex is set on going to sleep but not before her wife pulls her on top of her, to prove that just because she might be getting older and have pulled something in her back because Olivia Benson stubbornness won't let her admit that she threw her back out, she can still pleasure her wife until they both fall asleep with content smiles on their faces.

The End

* * *

Please let me know what you thought


End file.
